Home
by Raawrr
Summary: Songfic/ Christ Daughtry


**AN/ OKeyy so this is the first proper song fic I have ever written so please be nice, nah jokes be mean if you want xD**

[disclaimer] I don't own the Lyrics or the song to be honest, I also dont own twilight =([end of disclaimer]

  
_**Edward Point Of View**_

**South America, Peru, 10 o'clock at Night.**

I stared blankly out of the window, which over looked the small city in front of me. To someone who had a full heart and I a different view on life, it would seem amazingly beautiful, but to me it just seemed like some over bright lights and a loud comotion. I used to be one of those people who saw the world for its beauty, but ever since I left _my_ Bella so many months ago. It feels like my unbeating heart has been ripped out and been put in front of my eyes. I never wanted to leave her I swear, but since the incident with Jasper (my adoptive brother) on Bella's 18th birthday party at my house, I knew she didn't belong in my world, no matter how much my heart protested. I decided her safety was way more important than my selfish needs. So my family packed there bags and left for Peru. I stayed behind abit longer, I had to see her once more. The look on her face when she thought I didn't want her anymore, almost killed me right there and then, I wanted to hug her so tight and never leave her go, but I had to use all my will power not to. But that look will haunt me for the rest of my life.

I forced my self to the corner of my room, and grabbed my guitar, and then made my way back to my bed. I started strumming lightly, then slightly adjsuted the strings, to any human it would of seemed perfect all ready. But my sensitive vampire ears disagreed strongly.  
I started to hum along to the cords.  
_"I'm staring out into the night, trying to hide the pain." _  
**(AN/ bold is his thoughts)  
Abit to ironic,** I conitnued to play never the less.

_"I'm going to a place where love,  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing  
And the pain you feel is a different type of pain._

_Well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home._

The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.

So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,

Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah.

Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home. " 

I played the last cord and placed the guitar gently down back onto my bed. I sighed lightly my mind made up. That is it I have decided I'm going Home, I'm going to the place where love has always been, and shall alway be, I'm going back home to _my_ Bella. Hopefully she shall take me back.  
I heard the running of little pixie feet on the stairs, and the next thing you know, the pixie of doom her self is in your bedroom.  
"So you've seen?" I asked.  
She smiled brightly and nodded.  
"I'm going to be on the next plane out of here." I told her standing up and began gathering my stuff.  
"I know but what are you going to tell Carlise and Esme?" she asked tactfully, "Or should I say _what am I going to tell them?"_ Alice said saying the last part more clearly.  
"Tell them I'm going home" I said simply before running out of the small house and into the night.

**(AN/sorry if its crap but please tell me what you think thanks  
Peace Love And Taccos)**


End file.
